Radar systems for detecting the presence, range, and bearing of various different targets such as aircraft (fixed and rotary wing, as well as missiles and the like), ground vehicles (trucks, tanks, armored troop transports, etc.), and marine vessels (such as surface ships and those submarines which are not submerged) are well known.
As those skilled in the art will appreciate, it is frequently necessary to test such radar systems, so as to provide a calibration of range and bearing therefore, as well as to insure the reliability thereof. One way of performing such a task is to use a stationary target, which may be moved during the test, so as to provide a radar return from a plurality of different ranges and bearings. However, as those skilled in the art will further appreciate, it is desirable to perform such testing upon a moving target, so as to better assure proper operation of the radar system. Indeed, such a moving target is required when testing Doppler radar systems.
One way to provide such a moving target according to contemporary methodology is to use a real aircraft, ground-base vehicle, or marine vehicle. In this manner, the target may be moved so as to provide different bearings and ranges and also so as to provide the necessary velocity for testing Doppler systems.
However, as those skilled in the art will appreciate, moving such a real target while maintaining the accuracy of its position and velocity parameters is extremely difficult. Such a test requires the coordination of many people (such as an aircraft or boat crew, for example) and also requires sophisticated, accurate, calibrated instrumentation for providing the necessary position and velocity information of the target.
In view of the foregoing, it will be appreciated that it is desirable to provide a moving target which is comparatively lightweight, portable, inexpensive, which requires comparatively few personnel to operate, and which simulates variations in range and velocity so as to simplify radar system testing.